Capture of Osaka Castle
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Forces |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|Toyotomi |Tokugawa |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|Yukimura Sanada Hideyori Toyotomi | Ieyasu Tokugawa Tadakatsu Honda |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller"| |} The Siege of Osaka (大坂の陣, Ōsaka no Jin) is the Toyotomi's last stand against Ieyasu. The Toyotomi forces are vastly outnumbered and it is Yukimura's final battle. Historically, this battle took place near the end of a campaign between the factions. The games particularly focuses on the decisive summer battle. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Yukimura and Kunoichi's version of the battle in Samurai Warriors, the Toyotomi army lures the Tokugawa advance force within range of Sanada-Maru (called Sanada ward in the sequel), a small battery of cannons on the outer walls of Osaka Castle, and destroy them. To counter, Ieyasu sends a cannon unit to destroy Osaka Castle's main gate. After stopping both advances, the two warriors head to the main camp to request for reinforcements from Hideyori. Whilst doing so, they also have the choice to stop Masamune from entering the castle's western gate. Though their lord promises to reinforce, he is stopped by his overprotective retainers who distrust Yukimura. Seeing the battle lost, Yukimura makes a final charge for Ieyasu's camp. After fighting his way past a Tokugawa trap, he arrives to his destination. His arrival causes Ieyasu to flee from the field and pits him against Hanzo. Following Hanzo's death, the players either sees Yukimura's endings or Kunoichi's movie ending. During Hanzo's story mode, the player is given a chance to foil Yukimura's tactics as well as his charge through ally ranks. The ninja is also given the task to assassinate any remaining Toyotomi followers. Once he kills Hideyori and Yukimura, the player sees his movie ending. Alternatively, Hanzo also infiltrates the castle in his second ending to uncover any information regarding a conspiracy to end the Tokugawa family. Whilst in the castle halls, he encounters Goemon and Kunoichi. This stage also serves as Ina's lower path ending in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. For this scenario, the army faces Hideyoshi to decide the land's new ruler. Driven by her lust for battle, she mercilessly slays her opponents. In the castle's burning wreckage, she realizes the true price of war and her new life as a warrior. In Samurai Warriors 2, the main scheme of events remain similar to Yukimura's first story. New defenders for the castle include Musashi, Magoichi, and others. The castle's guardians either protect or reclaim the Sanada ward from the enemy while defending the castle's gates from the Tokugawa cannon. They can also defeat bandits that attempt to raid the castle's storehouse. If they successfully deflect the Tokugawa advances, Hideyori will be inspired to fight for his army and leads an all out offensive. During Yukimura's story mode, they will also gain a new ally when Kanetsugu defects. For the Tokugawa army, they get the Uesugi troops led by Kanetsugu if the player is on the Toyotomi side. The primary objective is to stop the Sanada ward from firing. Attackers also need to open the other castle gates once they're inside. To lower ally morale, they may also take the enemy storehouse. Once they proceed into castle's top level, they battle Yukimura and Hideyori. However, they are actually doubles biding time for the real Hideyori's escape. Determined to win, Yukimura commences his death charge while his lord tries to flee from the field. Defeating them at this point ends the stage. Ieyasu complements their final resistance, proud to see them fight until their end. In Samurai Warriors 3, some changes are made. Sanada-maru is a fortification of arquebusiers, not cannons. From there it is heavily surrounded by Tokugawa forces and is defended by Yukimura. The Toyotomi gain Kaihime and Kunoichi. In Kiyomasa and Kanbei's stories, Kiyomasa, Sakon, Muneshige, and Masanori also appear as defenders. The Tokugawa regains Hanzo for their side in every mode but the Sengoku History mode. Kanbei, Kanetsugu, and Magoichi are added in various character scenarios. Warriors Orochi Orochi had Sun Jian imprisoned in this castle in the first game. After Sun Jian's son, Sun Ce, met up with Sakon Shima, Sakon revealed his father's location to Sun Ce. Sun Ce and his army set forth toward Osaka Castle, where they sneaked in through the side of the castle. After they rescued Sun Jian from the top, they made their way to an escape point southeast of the castle. However, as they arrived there, they were ambushed by Orochi's soldiers. Sun Jian stayed there to fend off Orochi's minions while Sun Ce and his army fled. Sun Jian was captured again, and later sent to be executed at Komaki-Nagakute. Category:Story Arcs